Leaks
Leaks are monsters that come out of conqueror of all worlds. They can only be defeated by a weapon from the game. These are the leaks shown so far and witch episode they were leaked. Ig-in game Irl-in real life M-mentioned LEAK-EPISODE-Description The MMORPG Monsters/Leaks * Maldark - Movie - Evil wizard who destroys or takes over worlds * Parkful Fairy Giant - Leroy m - unknown * Maniacal Banshee of Death - movie m - girl fighters * Magic Rogue - Blast a ton 2.0 m - unknown * Nightstalking Serpent - Leveling Up m - Giant snake that has root beer venom * Crying Banshee of Sorrow - Ice girls * Snotling Goggler - max squared m - unknown * Singing Banshee of Doom - ig - girls * Cursing Demon - ig - fire dragon * Sir Guy - leveling Up Irl - British Frog Collector * Woodland Fairy - acid spittin' mini dragon ig - unknown * Berserker Troll - ig - huge trolls * Big Fat Bowlers - ig - trolls with rocks * Magic Fatty - ig - fat troll * Habanero Dragon - max squared ig - a fire dragon * Wolveress - movie m - unknown * Morthorn Worm - Wormholes irl, ig- Giant worm who makes Wormholes * Holiday Arks - Barbarian - Christmas Elves * Silversmith Dwarves - Leroy ig - Dwarfs who mine silver with axes * Scorcaling Forest Goracal - Leroy m - a tree monster (shown on ad on cartoonnetwork) * Exploding Meemees - Leroy m - Unknown * Fewards of Flail Land - Leroy m - Unknown * Black Death - Black Death ig, irl- Wyatt's Avatar * Craven Snowman of the North - Movie ig - A snowman * Foxbra - ig - Fire Dragon * Firewall Dragon - Ig - Black Dragon * Midnight Dragon - Movie irl - A black dragon * Five-Armed Blood Marauders - Leveling Up irl - Blood marauders with five arms * Bicyclops - Bicyclops irl - Cyclops with a eye above the first one * Rainbow Riders - Sole Provider irl - Super fast rainbow sprite * Barbarian - Barbarian irl - A barbarian (A human warrior) * Swirl'n Gibbers - Commercial irl - People who swirl really fast * Dupilgängers - Blast-A-Ton 2.0 Irl - Two sided monster * Skunkbears - Conspiracy Club irl - Half skunk and half bear being * Acid-Spitting Mini Dragons - Acid Spittin' Mini Dragon ig, irl - A mini dragon who spits acid * Mini-troll - movie ig - a miniature troll * Bounty hunter - Wanted ig, irl - female Bounty hunter * Trash troll - Leroy irl, ig - Dirty trolls who rob you * Demon troll - movie irl - demon trolls * Swamp Trolls - Movie irl - Trolls * Jester with Trumpet Mouth - HQ irl - Trumpet mouthed jester * Sprague - Movie ig, irl - Minotaur with sword who can duplicate * Ghouls - Movie irl - Zombies with top hats * Hampire - Hampire irl - Vampire hamster * Gargantuan - Movie m - Big things Category:Leak Internet leaks * Max squared - Max squared - Max's Profile * Jack - Jack and the Beanstalk - Jack from the story * Giant - Jack and the Beanstalk - A giant * Snow White - Jack and the Beanstalk - A princess * Sherlock Holmes - Jack and the Beanstalk - A detective * Big Bad Wolf - Jack and the Beanstalk - A hungry wolf Category:Leak Category:Enemies Category:Villain Category:Troll Category:Monster Category:Dragon